


Dark Magic Horcrux

by ThePottersWhoLived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dark but not Evil Harry, Good Molly, Good Ron, Harry in Azkaban, Harry in the same cell as Sirius, Many more Characters but too many to type, Not Canon Powers Harry, Plus more but just not written down, Smart but hides it Sirius, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePottersWhoLived/pseuds/ThePottersWhoLived
Summary: When Harry turned 11, instead of Hagrid coming, the Aurors found them, and detected 'dark magic' (the horcrux) from the new invention Minister Fudge made. They take Harry to the top security cells because they cannot move the horcrux.But they took him to the cell with Sirius in it, because the Minister is an idiot and thinks Sirius wouldn't kill him. (He wouldn't)A new Harry starts Hogwarts at the age of 17, de-aged to the age of 11, while a potions 'accident' splashes everyone and de-ages them all.
Kudos: 14





	Dark Magic Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> When Harry turned 11, instead of Hagrid coming, the Aurors found them, and detected 'dark magic' (the horcrux) from the new invention Minister Fudge made. They take Harry to the top security cells because they cannot move the horcrux.  
> But they took him to the cell with Sirius in it, because the Minister is an idiot and thinks Sirius wouldn't kill him. (He wouldn't)   
> A new Harry starts Hogwarts at the age of 17, de-aged to the age of 11, while a potions 'accident' splashes everyone and de-ages them all.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

...ten-nine-maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-three-two-one-  
BOOM  
The whole shack shivered, and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to get in.  
BOOM  
They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.  
"Where's the cannon?" He said stupidly.  
Uncle Vernon stumbled into the room, gripping a rifle.  
"WHO'S THERE?" He yelled. "I'M ARMED? "  
Ten Aurors with wands out charged at the door, breaking it down and aimed their wands at Harry.  
"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for having a very dark piece of magic with you for the past 10 years!"...  
Uncle Vernon's face transformed from fury into glee.  
"I told you, boy," He spat, "All your freakishness would end you up into deep deep trouble!"


End file.
